User blog:Natsu11/My thoughts... I guess?
I wrote a huge wall of text like 2 hours ago only for all of my writing to be destroyed by me switching off my laptop accidentally and I needed two hours to cool down. So this is the second time I'm doing this. Here I go. Um, I finished reading the 29th chapter just this morning, and it gave me a lot of things to think and speculate about. So I thought that I'll write a blog just for fun and for killing time. Mm, first of all, we come to know that the Holy Knights' coup d'etat wasn't fueled by antagonistic intentions, for lack of a better word. The king wants to avoid the "Holy War" which has apparently been been predicted to soon occur; he seems to be a typical peace-loving, war-disliking and just king. The knights' justifying of their slaving of the civilians is morally very ambiguous. I don't know which perspective I should consider. But, anyway, I'm not going to go into that. Next, it is revealed that there are two GHK (I'm gonna use that abbreviation from now) now. Also, it is also revealed that the "new generation" of knights are, contrary to what I thought before, not a "super-soldier" program organized by the kingdom as a whole but part of a supposedly "sinister" plot that seems to involve Hendriksen, one of the two GHKs. A demon also seems to be involved, a demon who may or may not (emphasis on "may not") be the one in Ban's past. (This wiki seems to have assumed it to be the same one, but let me point out that the assumption is nothing but speculation, and that this demon may very well be a completely different one, unless I'm mistaken and it has been confirmed somewhere. Inform me if it has been.) Hendriksen says "warriors who thirst for new powers". Do you think a demon could be used to give people superhuman powers, or soemthing? However, I do think that him being involved in all that should have been revealed, like some time later, not right now, and I thought Margaret would appear, or at least be mentioned. Also, when I saw the demon, three main questions immediately came into my mind. One, what in the world is this "Demon Clan", and two, what are fairies and three, what is this "Holy Maiden Clan". The fight between our little Gilly and Hauser, and the "Northern Barbarians" was quite unnecessary and served us nothing, except for showing off their fighting abilities, which I think could have been done in a different and better way. This prediction of a so-called "Holy War" also comes with a mystery: the identity of the enemy. There is a small hint that the Seven Deadly Sins themselves could be the enemy, but IMO, they are not 90%. Speaking of the SDS, it seems Meliodas once destroyed an entire kingdom the power of Lyonesse by himself when he lost himself in his wrath. Oh, speak of over-powerful god-like characters. Well, that kinda works with my theory on who Liz is and what Meliodas' sword is. As I wrote on a comment before, Meliodas' sword could be a seal that seals his true form, which is a rage monster. He once "lost himself" in his anger and completely annihilated this kingdom and while doing so, killed this woman named Liz. He has never left the sword since then in order to seal his power and prevent any such thing from happening again and also as a sign of guilt. That is my favorite theory. Ah, and btw, I think we can look forward to rematches of Jericho vs. Ban and Twigo vs. Meliodas. Melio-chan, Ban and Diane wouldn't stand a chance if they don't have their sacred treasures. Speaking of their STs, I wonder where they are and how the three will regain them. I can't say this chapter is as of yet the best of Nanatsu no Taizai, but it certainly did make me speculate and think a lot about where the series is heading. What do you think? Category:Blog posts